Radio Disney
Radio Disney, also known as Radio Disney Networks (corporate name Radio Disney, Inc.), is an American radio network that is owned by Disney Channels Worldwide, Inc., a subsidiary of Disney–ABC Television Group, a primary component of The Walt Disney Company's Disney Media Networks segment. Radio Disney Networks broadcasts three separated digital channels, Radio Disney, Radio Disney Country and Radio Disney Junior, via radio station's HD channel or by online stream sites. The original Radio Disney network play music and other content aimed at preteens and young teenagers; it can be described as a youth-targeted contemporary hit radio format with heavy emphasis on teen idols. Recently Radio Disney has become a Mainstream Top 40 Indicator reporter on Nielsen-BDS eventually being upgraded to monitored status with Nielsen-BDS. Radio Disney is also a monitored reporter on the Mediabase 24/7 Top 40 panel. The network is headquartered in Burbank, California. Radio Disney is formatted like a traditional radio station, featuring prize giveaways (in which listeners can enter via telephone, the internet and since 2008, text messaging) and occasional in-studio interviews called "Takeovers," which usually occur during the weekday late-afternoon timeslot. For many years Radio Disney affiliated with stations in markets of varying size, mainly large and mid-sized markets; however, since the early 2010s, it has started to withdraw from areas located outside of the 25 largest radio markets, owing to those listeners tuning in via either their website or mobile phone/tablet applications, along with the low adoption rate of HD Radio, which many Radio Disney stations have on their AM signals to match FM audio quality. On August 13, 2014, Disney announced that it would sell its remaining Radio Disney stations, with the exception of KDIS in Los Angeles, which dropped the original network in 2017 in favor of a Disney-branded country music network. Disney announced that it would begin to syndicate Radio Disney through affiliations with HD Radio subchannels. It then created an award show called "The Radio Disney Music Awards" (RDMA's) Programming Radio Disney plays a large selection of songs from stars and programs on Disney Channel, along with popular songs from mainstream pop and R&B artists that are found on conventional radio stations. The network airs edited versions of some Top 40 songs (which remove profanity and any other suggestive content) to make them appropriate for younger listeners. The specialized radio format favors music which often takes on a sound reminiscent of "bubblegum pop" of the 1960s and '70s. List of Programs Broadcast by Radio Disney * #ICYMI - In Cased You Missed It airing On Fridays, hosted by Nate, One Hour Program is to recover What's Trending in case you missed it. It tells you what's happening in Radio, TV, Movies and More. * Nate and Megan in the Morning - A morning show hosted by Nate and Megan. * Really Good Time - Airing on Saturday nights and hosted by DJ Lela B, the program features dance music including remixes of popular songs. In addition, Lela B also hosts the Weekend Warm-Up show which similar features remixes of songs on Friday evenings from 7 to 9 pm ET. * The Radio Disney Top 3 - The Radio Disney Top 3 airs nightly at 9:30 pm. Eastern Time, as of August 2017 (the countdown had previously been broadcast at 9:30 pm. ET). Hosted by Morgan Tompkins, it features the three most requested songs of the day, and after, a caller who is able to name all three songs will win a prize or super entry. * Radio Disney's Top 10 (originally '''Top 30 Countdown' and Radio Disney's Top 30)'' - The longest-running program, originally hosted only by Susan Huber, soon by Jake Whetter, later by Ernie D., and now by Richardo Ordieres. Songs that receive the most requests during the week are included on the countdown, played in descending order. In 2016, the Radio Disney Top 30, after being the longest-running program in the station, was shortened to only 10 songs. Around New Year's Eve or New Year's Day, a special version of the countdown featuring the 50 most requested songs of the year is broadcast. As of February 2018, it is hosted by various artists or other guest hosts. The Top 10 airs live on Saturdays from 12 p.m. to 1 p.m. with an encore presentation on Sundays from 10 p.m. to 11 pm. Eastern Time. * What's Good - Airing on Wednesdays, hosted by Jenna Ortega, this program is about what's Trending in pop culture, movies, TV shows, and more. Serial Radio In July 2010, Radio Disney debuted its first scripted serial called My Dream, a contemporary story ulitizing a format reminiscent of serials from the 1940s. Unlike Depression-era radio serials that typically featured episodes lasting 15 to 30 minutes, episodes of My Dream runs for only 90 seconds and play multiple times throughout the day. My Dream stars Daphne Blunt as a 14-year-old girl trying to make a name for herself in the music industry while dealing with the usual struggles, responsibilities and emotional ups and downs of an everyday teen. Features and Contests Radio Disney carries a number of features from interactive contests to informational programs. * Music Mailbag - The hour-long Saturday program. After a new song selected for entry into Radio Disney's regular playlist was played, listeners were urged to call into the network's hotline or vote on its website to "Pick It" (make the song part of the network's playlist rotation) or "Kick It" (reject it as an entry into the playlist). * 60 Seconds With (actor/actress/artist name) - A segment featuring minute-long excerpts from interviews and celebrity "takeovers". * Code Word of the Day - The "Code Word of the Day" is given out about five times an hour. If a caller knows the code word when he or she calls Radio Disney's hotline (usually around 6:30 pm. ET), that person is awarded a prize. * Grand Prize Drawing - Grand prize drawings often occur over the course of one to four weeks, depending on the contest. Contestants can win entries in a regular contest that contestant wins; contestants also periodially have the opportunity to win a "super entry", in which 100 entries for the drawing are entered into the contest. The winner of the grand prize will usually win a vacation, or a chance to meet a popular artist heard on Radio Disney or the opportunity to meet another celebrity. Drawings usually occur on a Friday. * Planet Premiere - A music artist sits down with Ernest "Ernie D." Martinez or Candice Huckeba as their newest album or song is played on Radio Disney. Before each song plays, the artist tells the listeners how the song was conceived, and what its meaning was. * Power Prize - The "Power Prize" occurs at least six times a day. A winner of a contest will not only win a super entry, but also a "power" prize. This started when Radio Disney stopped giving out prizes to every contest winner. * Radio Rewind - A segment of a song was played backward and callers would try to guess the name of that song. The song would usually be played forward after someone wins. * Sound File - The news on new music and artists (new entries appear weekly during the Top 10 Countdown). * Super Entry - Winners of a contest receive 100 entries into the grand prize drawing. When the "super entry" first started, the winner would get 40 entries. * TBT Top 3 - Throwback Thursday Top 3, A long time segment That Plays Throwback Songs, But not that far back. and after a caller would try to guess 3 songs, and a caller will win. * Title Text - A segment that a DJ says the first letter for each word of a song, and callers would try to guess the full words of the song, and will play after someone wins The Radio Disney Music Awards Since 2001, Radio Disney has held an annual awards ceremony, the Radio Disney Music Awards, to honor popular music artists featured on the network. Similar to the Teen Choice Awards and Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards, teenagers vote to select the winner of each category including Best Female Artist, Best Male Artist, Best Music Group, Song of the Year, Best New Artist, Fiercest Fans, Artist with the Best Style, Most Talked About Artist and more. Hilary Duff is the biggest winner with 21 awards and 35 nominations. There were no awards between 2009-2012. List of Affiliates Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney/ABC Category:Radio stations established in 1996